


Nuestra Historia

by Tinoquis



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinoquis/pseuds/Tinoquis
Summary: Gerri supo que no se estaba imaginando nada, que los juegos, las palabras, las bromas, las miradas, los toques leves, todo eso significaba algo, aun no lograba averiguar qué pero había algo.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nuestra Historia

**Author's Note:**

> He leído y disfrutado de historias geniales de Gerri y Roman, lamentablemente mi ingles no es muy bueno es por ello que me atrevo a publicarlo en español, espero que les guste.

No sabía bien como había pasado, lo único que sabía era que su relación había dado un giro de 180 grados… “su relación” aún se reía cuando se atrevía a pensar en ellos usando esas palabras, Roman siempre había sido visto por ella como un niño, como el malcriado de los Roy, el más irreverente, el trabajar tantos años con Logan le había dado cierto status no podía negarlo, también le había dado la ligera sensación de ser vista como parte de la familia, siempre había viajes llenos de lujos que aunque más que sociales eran profesionales, eso no le impedía disfrutarlos un poco, se había convertido en alguien indispensable para Logan, había visto crecer a Roman, siempre manteniendo su distancia a pesar de ser la madrina de Shiv, ella sabía que los niños Roy no eran como los demás, así que procuraba ser simplemente cortes.

Cuando pasaron los años y crecieron Gerri entablo un poco más de relación con los hijos Roy, esta relación consistía en salvarlos de los apuros en los que se metían, era vista como la llamada de emergencia cuando alguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para requerir a una de las mejores abogadas del país, eso le dio una especie de amistad o respeto por ella, cuando por fin se hicieron un tanto responsables por la empresa sucedió el abrazo del oso por parte de Kendall, había arriesgado todo para ganar tenía que darle el crédito por eso, sin embargo aún estaba muy verde para tirar por la borda a alguien como Logan y después vino Roman…

Había notado la manera en que la veía, siempre era su mirada que la seguía a todas partes, al principio supuso que solo era algo raro por parte de él, luego viajaron a Japón solos, ahí el aprovecho sus salidas a cenar durante esos días para hacer algunas bromas sexuales, ella contestaba de manera sarcástica y trataba de no darle importancia, ese viaje lo cambio todo, eso hizo que Roman se sintiera más necesitado de ella, siempre acudía a su lado por cualquier motivo, luego Logan se volvió loco en Hungría y Gerri noto como Roman había sido humillado frente a todos, no era para menos, había sido demasiado estúpido el tratar de cerrar el trato con los Pierce por teléfono, al día siguiente sucedió el primer acercamiento entre ellos, mientras le abotonaba la camisa las miradas que intercambiaban y el coqueteo en sus palabras, sabía que era un juego, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios lascivos de Roman, pero por alguna razón esa cercanía se sintió un tanto intima.

Y entonces vino la llamada… no sabía si era el alcohol, aunque solo hubiese tomado dos tragos o era la seguridad que sentía al hablar con Roman lo que la llevo a darle replica a cada uno de sus comentarios, este no era Logan quien a pesar del respeto que sentía por ella cuando hacia una estupidez no podía ser totalmente sincera con él, este era Roman el adulto-niño que podía decirle cualquier cosa y sabía que no albergaría enojo o rencor después, le sorprendió que cumplió su palabra y se masturbo con su voz mientras dejaba salir algunos insultos que había reprimido decirle a los Roy por un tiempo, cuando llego al orgasmo él dijo gracias, Gerri solo respondió “buenas noches Roman” eso no evito que sintiera un calor entre sus piernas esa noche, al día siguiente todo era como si nada hubiera pasado, Roman seguía saliendo con Tabitha sus bromas seguían siendo habituales, creyó que solo había sido alguna locura de una noche.

Y luego vino a ella tocando su puerta en la madrugada en casa de los Pierce, una vez más se sorprendió a si misma abriendo la puerta y dejándolo pasar, él había traído a Tabitha pero había escuchado la conversación de esa noche en la mesa, al parecer la parte sexual de Roman era una maraña de problemas, cuando supo el motivo de su presencia considero sacarlo de su cuarto, pero algo dentro de ella disfruto la atención de este hombre, era guapo, millonario y podría tener a cualquier mujer si lo quisiera y sin embargo estaba en su recamara casi al punto del orgasmo solo por algunas palabras maliciosas que salían de su boca, le divirtió y le halago al mismo tiempo, Gerri era una mujer guapa y sabía bien que un par de hombres en la empresa suspiraban al verla, al parecer una mujer que habla sin rodeos y que se desenvuelve en los negocios era algo considerado sexy, pensó que solo era algo bobo en el comportamiento de los hombres, sin embargo el estilo de vida y trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo para la diversión además era demasiado inteligente como para involucrarse con alguien de la empresa, sabía bien que los chismes corrían como pólvora, pero aquí estaba humillando a Roman a través de una puerta llevándolo al orgasmo, al día siguiente como lo habían hecho anteriormente no hablaban de ello, sin embargo Gerri noto la mirada de Roman esa lujuria silenciosa que la seguía a todas partes.

Ese día en el yate Roman se sentó junto a ella y casi podía notar una nueva clase de intimidad, prácticamente estaba recostado en su hombro sin importar si los observaban, con el anuncio del sacrificio de sangre nadie les prestaba atención así que se dejó envolver en lo que sea que se estaba convirtiendo eso, sonreían, se hablan con susurros, a veces Roman le decía algo en el oído por demás sexual que hacía que Gerri se sonrojara un poco, al día siguiente la defendió de todos y fue cuando Gerri supo que no se estaba imaginando nada, que los juegos, las palabras, las bromas, las miradas, los toques leves, todo eso significaba algo, aun no lograba averiguar qué pero había algo.

Esa noche Roman fue a su habitación, Gerri le dio una ligera sonrisa al abrir la puerta que le hizo saber que ella lo estaba esperando “¿Ya estabas desesperada por verme mujer topo?” trato de bromear pasando a la habitación, por un segundo Gerri se quedó en silencio.

“no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hoy Roma” trato de ser cuidadosa en sus palabras, el salvarla del sacrificio de sangre había significado mucho para Gerri.

De pronto la cara de Roman se volvió seria, el ser secuestrado y temer por su vida le hizo replantearse su vida y algunas cosas, entre ellas Gerri “no lo hice para que me lo agradecieras”

“lo sé”…Gerri dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a él, Roman casi se atraganta no sabía que pretendía Gerri pero sin dudas le gustaba como iban las cosas “el que me salvaras… significo mucho Roma” las manos de Gerri se posaron en los costados de su cuello.

“¿y ahora vas a besarme?” cuestiono en tono burlón para disfrazar el nerviosismo que sentía, “¿eso quieres que haga?” respondió Gerri esperando su respuesta, no tuvo que esperar ya que Roman se abalanzó hacia sus labios, el beso fue descuidado pero agradable, la pasión que habían estado guardando desde aquella primera llamada salió a flote, las manos de Roman vagaban por su espalda y bajaban a su trasero, entre caricias y pasos torpes llegaron a la cama, Gerri pudo ver la cara de temor de Roma, casi podía leerle la mente, sabia de sus problemas en la intimidad.

“recuéstate pequeño gusano” dijo con voz mandona, esto hizo que Roman sonriera pícaro y los nervios se dispersaran, “¿acaso no es lo que querías?” se subió arriba de él, sin embargo, lo hizo sobre sus piernas no quería distraerlo “¿y bien? ¿Qué demonios esperas y sacas ese remedo de cosa que tienes entre las piernas?”.

Roman rápidamente se desabrocho el pantalón y mientras la veía a los ojos fue sacando su miembro, no pensó que algo le excitara mas que tener a Gerri observando su pene, pero cuando se acercó a él y lo tomo entre sus manos y lo empezó acariciar le hizo gemir de placer que Gerri le tuvo que hacer la seña que guardara silencio, justo cuando llevaba un ritmo con su mano Roman la detuvo “no” dijo de pronto que hizo dudar a Gerri.

Roman pudo ver la cara de pánico pensando si había hecho algo mal “quiero hacerlo contigo Gerri… quiero estar contigo” dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Gerri estaba al tanto de sus problemas “¿estás seguro? Quiero hacer esto Roman”

Ante esas palabras Roman supo que ella sabía… sabía que su vida sexual era un nudo gigantesco, sin embargo, lo que no sabía Gerri es que ninguna mujer lo había llevado a este grado de locura, la deseaba desde hace tiempo, cada broma sexual en la mente de Roman era una declaración, era hacerle saber que la deseaba como mujer, “quiero intentarlo aunque luego me convierta en un puto normal, pero sé que puedo” decía casi con desesperación.

“Muy bien, enséñame lo que tienes” le dijo de manera seductora, Roman se abalanzó haciéndola recostarse y colocándose sobre ella “desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto” le desabotono la blusa dejando entre ver un sostén de encaje negro, Roman no perdió tiempo y empezó a dar besos en su pecho y en su cuello que hacían suspirar a Gerri, se le veía un tanto nervioso Gerri sabía que aunque fuera una cogida este era un gran paso para Roman, por lo que lo beso con pasión, quería transmitirle que ella deseaba esto, que lo quería dentro de ella, Roman estaba extasiado observando cada parte del cuerpo de Gerri, había visto a mujeres desnudas pero esta era Gerri la asesora General de su empresa, la mujer que se le hacía inalcanzable hasta hace unas semanas, después de unas caricias y unas prendas de ropa tiradas por el piso “¿estás bien?” cuestiono con la respiración entre cortada, hacía tiempo que ella tampoco había tenido sexo y esto estaba resultando increíblemente bien “lo estoy” contesto Roman, ante esa respuesta se colocó en posición y se introdujo en ella, espero un momento mientras observaba a Gerri acostumbrarse a la sensación y dio las primeras embestidas, para ser casi un novato no estaba nada mal, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, después de unos golpes ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Gerri beso a Roman en los labios.

Después de separarse y recobrar la respiración “¡eso estuvo jodidamente bien!” decía emocionado “shhh… estas paredes no están insonorizadas y… no estuvo mal”

“¿no estuvo mal? ¿bromeas?” decía casi indignado, rápidamente se abalanzó a ella “te demostrare lo que puede hacer Roma Roy” mientras la besaba insistentemente por el cuello “basta!” decía entre risas Gerri “quien diría que esa cosa tuya trabaja bien”, Roman tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente regresan a la realidad, Kendall había culpado a Logan sobre los cruceros en la conferencia, tuvieron una reunión de emergencia en el yate y Gerri fue nombrada presidente mientras que Roman era nombrado CEO, ambos se dieron una sonrisa de triunfo que no fue captada por los demás presentes.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad era un caos, Karolina estaba atiborrada de trabajo tratando de calmar a la prensa, no han tenido una conversación real desde que llegaron, se han enfocado en sacar a flote la empresa, las ideas de Gerri que una vez desecharon Logan y Kendall resultan increíblemente buenas, la empresa se empieza a nivelar conforme pasan los meses, ha habido algunos besos entre ellos pero no han tenido sexo de nuevo, salvo algunas llamadas subidas de tono, Roman rompe definidamente con Tabitha cuando en una fiesta la lleva como su acompañante y Roman puede ver la cara de Gerri, es la cara que no quiere ver jamás, es la cara de decepción, él sabía que Gerri no sería esa mujer que le diría que la dejara, pero sabía que eso podría costarle poner de nuevo la barrera entre ellos que tanto trabajo le había costado tirar, afortunadamente Tabitha era una mujer comprensible y no fue ningún problema, quedaron como buenos amigos, ahora era el turno de Roman de hacer méritos y llevarlo al siguiente nivel.

Toca a su puerta un viernes por la noche, sabe que está en su casa, la siguió desde la oficina y espero casi una hora después mientras el chofer le traía comida de un restaurante, quería darle tiempo de ponerse cómoda. “Roman” dice a secas cuando abre la puerta.

“pensé pasar a saludar y traer la cena” le muestra unas bolsas con comida “¿no te fue suficiente con verme hoy en la oficina?” cuestiona un tanto seca dándole entrada al lugar, sabe que está molesta.

“termine con ella ok” dice dejando las bolsas en la mesita de la sala “¿eso debería hacerme sentir bien?” dice irónica, ahora sabe que está más que molesta.

“lo jodí… lo sé, pero… para que conste nunca me acosté con ella” “Roman no tienes que darme explicaciones” trata de sonar sincera.

“pero quiero darlas, lo jodí y quiero repararlo, escucha no traje a Tabhs porque la quisiera, después de nuestro glorioso encuentro en el yate” Gerri pone los ojos en blanco “no pasó nada y no se… fui un idiota, creí que no iba pasar nada más y fui un imbécil que la llamo para que me acompañara”

“Roman no soy una jovencita celosa” “pero estas molesta, no lo niegues” la interrumpe “te pedí que te casaras conmigo y no recibí una jodida respuesta, tuvimos ese magnífico sexo, dios debí grabarlo hubiera sido genial” Roman se da cuenta que se está desviando del tema “ok … el punto es que no supe si tu querías estar conmigo”.

“creí que lo que hacíamos era suficiente” contesta finalmente “Roman estos meses han sido caóticos, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo que digamos”

“Lo decía enserio aquella vez… vamos a casarnos Gerri, aquella vez en el yate dijiste que podría ser bueno por las cosas legales”, Gerri casi lo ve con ternura “acabábamos de tener sexo Roman, no pensaba mucho”.

“bueno tienes que admitir que fue una buena idea, somos el presidente y el CEO de una empresa, siempre será bueno por asuntos legales no poder declarar en contra del otro y plus, me quiero casar contigo” se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura “hagámoslo legal Gerri… quiero ser Roman Kellman” esto la hizo reír y Roman la beso en los labios “¿eso es un sí?”.

“eso es un lo pensare” lo beso en los labios de nuevo, Gerri no tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar ya que Roman le fue contando sus planes a su familia como si se tratara de cualquier otro tema.

“¿de verdad te casaras con Roman?” le cuestiono Shiv un día, “conoces a Roman, no deberías tomarlo tan en serio” trato de desviar la atención.

“el parecía estar hablando en serio, de hecho, puedo jurar que nunca lo he visto tan entusiasmado” Gerri arqueo las cejas “¿acaso me estas animando a aceptar su propuesta?”

“bueno a pesar de lo… dios ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, el punto es que tiene sentido en cuestión legal”

“Siobhan ¿sabes cómo reaccionarían los demás? ¿tu padre por cierto?” a pesar de que lo estaba considerando el tener la aprobación de Shiv le parecía casi surrealista.

“bueno… de hecho papa lo sabe” los ojos de Gerri se abrieron de más “tú sabes cómo va el juicio, se pondrán las cosas feas, cuando le conté la propuesta de Roman reacciono bastante bien, esto podría ayudarlo. Estamos hablando de cosas legales, pero te he estado observando, no te es indiferente mi hermano, ¿verdad?”

“no discutiré mi vida personal contigo Siobhan”

“¿porque no? Eres mi madrina después de todo y si aceptas… bueno seremos cuñadas” casi hace una mueca al decir eso.

Unos días después Roman se presentó en su casa, después de una ronda de sexo saco una caja del bolsillo del pantalón, al abrirla contenía un anillo por demás hermoso y seguramente costoso “entonces señora Kellman, ¿me cortaras el pito?” Esto hizo que sonriera.

Gerri no contesto, se reincorporo y saco el anillo del estuche y después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Roman, se lo puso “acepto cortarte el pito” Roman se abalanzó a besarla.

Tuvieron una boda un tanto exprés, el juicio de Logan se acercaba y tenían que apresurar las cosas, “Gerri… jamás pensé verte así” decía Logan acercándose a ella.

“bueno para ser sincera yo tampoco” contesto nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona desde el yate y era su boda con Roman, “te ves bien”.

“¿acaso no es la mejor esposa que pude conseguir papa?” salió Roman tras de el para pararse y abrazar a Gerri a su lado “de todas las cosas que has hecho, creo que tener de mujer a Gerri es lo mejor que has hecho” Roman sonreía como un tonto, a pesar de las dudas de todos los presentes de su matrimonio con Gerri, sabía que su padre estimaba a Gerri y en cierto modo la admiraba.

Caroline fue la única que intento increpar a Gerri “no sabía que tenías gusto por los jóvenes Gerri, no sabía que aparte de Mo también debía de cuidarlos de ti” le había dicho casi al oído a modo de burla.

“vamos Caroline… ¿a que viene esa preocupación? ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Te conozco, era tan poco el interés por esos niños que si no hubiera sido por Logan hubieran terminado con alguien como Mo, no soy Rava y ciertamente no soy Tom, dejemos los juegos y disfrutemos el momento… ¿salud?” hizo el ademan con la copa, Caroline salió de ahí sumamente molesta, pero ella sabía que con Gerri no se podía meter, era abogada después de todo y tenía una lengua por demás afilada.

Aunque la boda fue exprés el dinero todo lo podía y fue por todo lo alto, las hijas de Gerri se habían opuesto al principio, pero en una cena con ellas la simpatía de Roman se las gano y estaban presentes para apoyar a su madre, la boda había salido en los principales periódicos y ni hablar de la tv, la prensa los asedio por días.

Luego de unos meses Logan salió victorioso y se libró de la cárcel, intento regresar al mando, pero los accionistas estaban por demás encantados con la pareja formada por Gerri y Roman, habían hecho casi milagros para sacar a flote la empresa.

“escucha Gerri, aunque lleves mi apellido eso no te hace una Roy” decía por demás molesto Logan.

“lo siento Logan, los accionistas han hablado y son mayoría y si… soy Gerri Roy y soy parte de esta familia” decía mirando a Roman mientras este le sonreía embelesado.

“al diablo que sí, ella es Gerri Roy y es mi puta esposa!” alzo la voz Roman.

Después de una discusión acalorada Logan no tuvo más remedio que acatar la votación de la mayoría, incluso de Shiv, quien después del yate se había dedicado casi por completo a salvar su matrimonio.

Esa noche el matrimonio Roy/Kellman retozaban sudorosos después de una ronda de sexo salvaje. “sabes que hoy después de discutir con papa casi te tomaba enfrente de todos en esa mesa” sonrió como un tonto “pude notar tu mirada” dijo burlona.

“todo lo que dijo papa… son tonterías” la atrajo en un abrazo, después de unos meses el contacto físico como los abrazos era algo que Roman había superado y ahora disfrutaba enormemente “lo se Roman, no tienes que decírmelo”.

“lo hago… quiero que sepas que estoy jodidamente orgulloso de que seas mi esposa y que lleves mi puto apellido, todos en esa empresa se mueren de celos por eso”.

“ohh si… por supuesto” decía rodando los ojos.

“’¿no me crees? Creo que alguien quiere otra ronda” le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica “¡no Roman!” decía entre risas Gerri “lo siento señora Roy la tengo que castigar” decía bromeando mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la señora Roy se preparaba para una segunda ronda de sexo salvaje.


End file.
